hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 21 (Bodies growing)
Bodies growing is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats talk about jelly and they do the belly wobble. *CHARLI does the jelly wobble. *TIM and the Hi-5 band find drums of cookware. *CHARLI has got clappers, slappers and tappers. *NATHAN builds two bodies of boxes, then he compares his body with Kathleen's one. *CHARLI does some exercises to grow. *KATHLEEN looks for a bigger pair of shoes. *CHARLI listens to her chatty feet. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about two noisy babies (Tim and Kellie) that grow more and more and they get new friends like Kathleen and Nathan. Gallery Kellie S1 E21.png Charli S1 E21 1.png Tim S1 E21.png Charli S1 E21 2.png Nathan S1 E21.png Charli S1 E21 3.png Kathleen S1 E21.png Charli S1 E21 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E21.png Songlets ;Word play Scrumdiddlyumptious, can't you see? No better word comes to me If I see something good to eat The word I think that sounds so sweet Scrumdiddlyumptious, say it again Scrumdiddlyumptious, ten outta ten. Belly wobble, belly wobble, just like me Belly wobble, belly wobble, dance with me Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out and Make it really wide. Belly wobble, belly wobble, just like me Belly wobble, belly wobble, dance with me Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out and Make it really wide. Belly wobble, belly wobble, just like me Belly wobble, belly wobble, dance with me Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out Make it really wide. ;Body move #01 Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, can't you see? Shake your hips from side to side Poke your belly out Make it really wide. Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, can't you see? Bend yourself from side to side Stick your arms straight out Make them really wide. ;Making music Come on, gather 'round, hear the drumming sound You can do it too Come on, gather 'round, hear the drumming sound You can do it too Softly quiet, come on and try You can do it too Softly quiet, come on and try You can do it too A little bit more now than before You can do it too A little bit more now than before You can do it too Make it loud now, that's the way now You can do it too Make it loud now, that's the way now You can do it too. We're Hi-5, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hand, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-5. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song Grow ;Shapes in space Building the legs, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do Build the body next, this is what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do Then add the arms that reach for things Add a head on top so we can sing as we build. Building the legs, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do Build the body next, this is what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do Then build the arms that reach for things Add a head on top so we can sing as we build. Draw 'round and legs, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do Draw 'round the body, that's what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do Then draw the arms that reach for things Add a head on top so we can sing as we draw. Draw 'round and legs, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do Draw 'round the body, that's what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do Then draw the arms that reach for things Add a head on top so we can sing as we draw. ;Body move #03 Stretch out your legs, one and two Stretch, stretch Bend your body, that's what we do Bend, bend Put out your arms and make them swing Shake your head and start to sing as we stretch. Stretch out your legs, one and two Stretch, stretch Bend your body, that's what we do Bend, bend Put out your arms and make them swing Shake your head and start to sing as we stretch. ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Ring ding ding, slap slap slap There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about jelly Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about belly Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about slapping Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about bending Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about exercise & work out